


Can I Go Where You Go?

by kycantina



Series: kakairu week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Early Mornings, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, I write a lot about sleeping for someone who doesn't do it very often, KakaIru Week 2019, Kinda, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but doing their best, kinda bittersweet, lmao this LATE, they're kinda dysfunctional in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: Kakashi doesn’t eat enough, Iruka’s known this since they got together. He eats enough to stay awake, enough to keep in the killer shape he’s in (enough to make Iruka something between turned on and jealous).





	Can I Go Where You Go?

Kakashi doesn’t eat enough, Iruka’s known this since they got together. He eats enough to stay awake, enough to keep in the killer shape he’s in (enough to make Iruka something between turned on and jealous). Kakashi eats enough that it can’t be something diagnosable, that it's nothing but forgetfulness seems generous. He needs reminders, Iruka's always told himself that too many times for comfort. Iruka brushes the world's most delicate kiss to the back of Kakashi's jawline, cuddling just a little closer, enough to forget the mountains of work waiting for both of them.

Kakashi sighs, and for a moment, Iruka forgets that there's ever been anything but this, but them. Kakashi's been on a mission these past few days, he'd unceremoniously and clumsily (especially for a ninja of his ranking) climbed through the window and into bed the night before, and Iruka's almost certain he hasn't eaten since leaving home.

"I should let you sleep." Iruka bites his lip, unnecessarily worried, and not for the first time in their two years together, that he's being too overbearing. "Sorry." He adds as an afterthought, fingers pausing on Kakashi's shoulders for a minute before he drops them, almost embarrassed. 

Iruka can feel Kakashi roll his eyes, can feel his almost sighing exhale. Almost annoyed, yes, but not with Iruka. “You didn’t wake me up.” That doesn’t make Iruka feel any better, Kakashi’s most likely been up all night, maybe even the night before too. Iruka has nothing to say to remedy the situation, nothing he can do for his boyfriend right now but hold on.

Instead he kisses Kakashi's cheek. A little indulgent, yes, but when was he not? The kiss itself serves as a reminder to Kakashi that he's  _ here _ , present enough to love and be loved. In this moment, it's enough. Iruka can feel Kakashi blush, still blushing after all these months. It would be cute, something sweet for Iruka to hold onto for their colder moments. It would be cute, if they weren't both so tired. 

"Do you want to sleep?" He half-whispers, voice soft and reassuring (reassuring - like how Kakashi needs him to be right now).  _ 'Do you want me to stay?' _ , Iruka nearly asks. Kakashi can be so hard to read in times like these, so hard to get through to. 

"Not necessarily." He pulls Iruka's hand to his, cold fingers pressed against his wrist. "Only if you're going to stay home too."

“It’s Saturday, babe." Iruka mumbles, exhaustion filling his voice as he rests his head on the outside of Kakashi's shoulder. "The only places I'm going are here and the kitchen." Iruka's rarely this bold, this open, but someone has to be, right? "There's tea if you want. I was up earlier." He lets it sound like he didn't get up early to cook for his boyfriend. He doesn't mention the meals (Iruka's planned all of next week's dinners, his anxiety finally doing him some use). Iruka is  _ here _ , plain and simple. 

Kakashi reaches up to cup Iruka's face, cold fingertips brushing his cheekbones. "You work too much.”

  
“That feels a little hypocritical.” Iruka almost wants to argue, to force Kakashi to fight, to do  _ something _ . He doesn’t. “Besides, I’m home with you until Moday, and -” He’s cut off by Kakashi, now a dead weight against his shoulder, sleeping at last. Iruka rolls his eyes almost affectionately, before falling asleep himself.


End file.
